List of programs broadcast by YTV
This is a list of television programs currently and formerly broadcast by the Canadian television channel YTV. Programming shows Original programming * Chuck's Choice * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Go Away, Unicorn! * ReBoot: The Guardian Code * The ZhuZhus Acquired programming * Bakugan: Battle Planet * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures * Cousins for Life * Double Dare * Henry Danger * I Am Frankie * Knight Squad * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The Loud House * Mysticons * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Falls * Transformers: Cyberverse Upcoming programming * Beyblade Blazers * Pokémon the Series: Adventures * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Former programming Former original television series * 15/Love * 2030 CE * 3 Amigonauts * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * Almost Naked Animals * The Anti-Gravity Room * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Wolf on Campus * The Bittles * Beast Machines * Beast Wars: Transformers * Being Ian * The Boy * Brady's Beasts * Breaker High * Cache Craze * Catwalk * Captain Flamingo * Clips * Cook'd * Chip'n Orbit * Dark Oracle * Dog House * Driving Me Crazy * Edgar & Ellen * Erky Perky * Family Biz * Fries with That? * Freaky Stories * Funpak * The Fuzzpaws * Game On * Game Gurus * Galidor * George and Martha * Grossology * Groundling Marsh * Guinevere Jones * How To Be Indie * Hit List * I Was A Sixth Grade Alien * In Real Life * It's Alive! * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! * Jibber Jabber * Judy & David's Boombox * Kid vs. Kat * Kitty Cats * League of Super Evil * Life with Boys * Little Big Kid * Made Up * Make It Pop * Martin Mystery * Maniac Mansion * Max & Shred * Mental Block * Mona the Vampire * Monster by Mistake * Monster Buster Club * Monster Warriors * Mr. Young * My Hometown * My Special Book * Nerds and Monsters * The New Addams Family * The Next Star * Numb Chucks * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Panda Bear Daycare * Pearlie * Pet Squad * PJ Katie's Farm * Prank Patrol * Radio Active * Rated A for Awesome * ReBoot * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Ruby Gloom * Rupert * Ruffus the Dog * Scaredy Squirrel * The Screech Owls * Seriously Weird * Shadow Raiders * Short Circutz * Sidekick * Some Assembly Required * Survive This * St. Bear's Dolls Hospital * Stickin' Around * The Stanley Dynamic * Storm Hawks * Squawk Box * Student Bodies * System Crash * Team Galaxy * That's So Weird! * Three Delivery * Tricked * Uh Oh! * Ultimate Book of Spells * Undercover High * Unnatural History * Urban Vermin * Vampire High * Video & Arcade Top 10 * Viva Piñata * Watership Down * Weird-Oh's * Weird Years * Wimzie's House * Will and Dewitt * Willa's Wild Life * Xcalibur * YTV Kids * YTV News * YTV Rocks * Yvon of the Yukon * The Zack Files * Zeke's Pad * Zixx * Zoink'd Former acquired live-action series from Nickelodeon * 100 Things To Do Before High School * Animorphs * Bella and the Bulldogs * Big Time Rush * Caitlin's Way * Drake & Josh * Every Witch Way * Game Shakers * The Haunted Hathaways * House of Anubis * How to Rock * Hunter Street * iCarly * The Journey of Allen Strange * Just Jordan * Marvin Marvin * The Naked Brothers Band * Nick Arcade * The Nick Cannon Show * Nickelodeon Guts * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Samurai * Romeo! * Sam & Cat * The Secret World of Alex Mack * School of Rock * Talia in the Kitchen * The Thundermans * True Jackson V.P. * Unfabulous * Victorious * Wendell & Vinnie * Wild & Crazy Kids Former acquired animated series from Nicktoons * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Kid Danger * All Grown Up! * The Angry Beavers * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Back at the Barnyard * Breadwinners * Bunsen Is a Beast * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Danny Phantom * Doug * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Harvey Beaks * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * KaBlam! * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * The Mighty B! * Monsters vs. Aliens * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Rabbids Invasion * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Sanjay and Craig * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Tak and the Power of Juju * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Welcome to the Wayne * The Wild Thornberrys * The X's Former acquired Nickelodeon preschool series * Blue's Clues * Dora the Explorer * Little Bear * Little Bill * Little Charmers * Mike the Knight Former other acquired live-action series * 2point4 Children * 8 Simple Rules * Adventures in Rainbow Country * The Adventures of Black Beauty * The Adventures of the Black Stallion * The Adventures of Robin Hood * The Adventures of Snelgrove Snail * Alphabet Soup * The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys * America's Funniest Home Videos * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Are You Being Served? * Art Attack * Audubon Wildlife Theatre * Back to Sherwood * Bad Boyes * Ballooner Landing * Bananas in Pyjamas * Batman * Beezoo's Attic * Big & Small * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Blake's 7 * Bonanza * Bottom * Boy Dominic * Boy Meets World * Bread * Brotherly Love * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Camp Cariboo * The Carol Burnett Show * Clueless * Contact * Crash Zone * Dangerous Minds * Dead Last * Deepwater Black * Deke Wilson's Mini-Mysteries * Dennis the Menace (1959) * Dinosaurs * Doctor Who * The Dr. Fad Show * The Edison Twins * Eerie, Indiana * Elephant Boy * Elliot Moose * Emu's TV Series * Endurance * Escape from Scorpion Island * Everybody Hates Chris * Falcon Beach * Family Ties * Farscape * Fear * Five Times Dizzy * The Flaxton Boys * Flipper (1964) * Flipper (1995) * Follyfoot * The Forest Rangers * Fraggle Rock * Free to Fly * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Friday Night Lights * Fun House * The Generation Gap * Genius Junior * Get Smart * Ghost Trackers * The Ghosts of Motley Hall * Gigglesnort Hotel * Girlz TV * Going Great * Goosebumps * Gruey * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! * The Hilarious House of Frightenstein * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * The Hoobs * Hollywood's 10 Best * Home and Away * Home Improvement * I Love Mummy * Incredible Story Studios * The Intrepids * Jim Henson's Animal Show * The Jim Henson Hour * The Judge * Jep! * Just for Laughs: Gags * Just Kidding * Just Like Mom * The KangaZoo Club * Karaoke Star Jr. * Katts and Dog * Keeping Up Appearances * Kevin Can Wait * Kids Can Rock and Roll * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Kyle XY * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Lassie * LazyTown * Leo and Me * Let's Go * Life Unexpected * Little House on the Prairie * The Littlest Hobo * The Little Vampire * The Lone Ranger * Los Luchadores * Lucy Sullivan Is Getting Married * Madison * Malcolm in the Middle * Man with a Plan * Marie-Soleil * Me & Max * Me and My Girl * Merlin * Mission: 4Count * The Middle * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mopatop's Shop * Mr. Microchip * The Muppet Show * Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom * My Babysitter's a Vampire * My Family * My Favorite Martian * My Wife and Kids * Nanalan' * The New Leave It to Beaver * News from Zoos * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * No Sweat * Ocean Girl * The Odyssey * Once Upon a Hamster * One Foot in the Grave * Operation Ouch! * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Paul Daniels Magic Show * Paul Hann and Friends * Picture Pages * Positive Parenting * Puttnam's Prairie Emporium * The Puzzle Place * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series * Raven's Home * Ready or Not * Red Dwarf * The Red Green Show * Robin of Sherwood * Rock 'n Talk * Romper Room * Ronnie & The Browns * The Roy Rogers Show * Ruby & The Rockits * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * The Saddle Club * The Sausage Factory * Scariest Places on Earth * Shining Time Station * Size Small * Small Talk * Smallville * Smith & Smith * Space: 1999 * Spatz * Splatalot! * Streetnoise * Suburgatory * Super Dave * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Surf Shack * Surf's Up! Let's Cook * S.W.A.L.K. * Sweet Valley High * Take Part * Tales of the Riverbank * Tarzan * Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills * Tell-a-Tale Town * That's Incredible! * Thunderbirds * Timeblazers * The Tomorrow People * The Tripods * The Trouble with Tracy * The Underdog Show * Vid Kids * The Waterville Gang * Wee 3 * Weird Science * What I Like About You * Wheel 2000 * The White Shadow * Wide World of Kids * Wild Guess * Wild Kingdom * Wildlife on One * The Wild Side * Willy And Floyd * Wipeout * Wipeout Canada * Wishbone * Wonderstruck * World's Funniest Videos: Top 10 Countdown * The Worst Witch * Worzel Gummidge * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Yes, Dear * Yes Minister * Yes You Can * You Can't Do That on Television * The Young Ones * Young Sherlock: The Mystery of the Manor House * Zorro Former other acquired animated series * .hack//Sign * 4 Square * 6teen * A Gummy's Life * Action Man * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of the Little Prince * The Adventures of Natalie and Danny * The Adventures of Tintin * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Æon Flux * Albert's Stuff * ALF: The Animated Series * Alienators: Evolution Continues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Anatole * Angelina Ballerina * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animal Stories * Animaniacs * Anthony Ant * Archibald the Koala * Artifacts * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Awkward * Babar * Back to the Future * Bali * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire * Beavis and Butt-Head * Bedtime Stories * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Beyblade (2002) * Beyblade: Metal Saga * BeyWheelz * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Big Sister, Little Brother * Biker Mice from Mars (1993) * Biker Mice from Mars (2006) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Blackstar * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * Blue Dragon * The Bluffers * Bob and Margaret * Bob the Builder * Bobby's World * Bomberman Jetters * The Bots Master * Brambly Hedge * Brats of the Lost Nebula * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump * Bump in the Night * C Bear and Jamal * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Captain Star * Care Bears * Case Closed * Casper's Scare School * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That * Cave Kids * The Centurions * Chad's Book Factory * Challenge of the GoBots * Charley and Mimmo * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Cherry and the Toads * Clang Invasion * Code Lyoko * Committed * COPS * Count Duckula * Counterfeit Cat * Country Mouse and City Mouse * The Cramp Twins * Crapston Villas * The Crayon Box * Cubix * D'Myna Leagues * Daria * Dawdle the Donkey * Death Note * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Detention * Detentionaire * Dexter's Laboratory * The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special * D.I.C.E. * Digimon * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Fusion * Digimon Tamers * Dinga Cat * Dino Babies * Dino-Riders * Dinosaur King * Dinozaurs * Doctor Snuggles * Dog City * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Downtown * Dragon * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Hunters * The Dreamstone * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Earthworm Jim * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * Elliot Moose * Enchanted Lands * Ever After High * Eureka Seven * Exosquad * Extreme Ghostbusters * Faeries * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Flash Gordon * Flatmania * The Flintstones * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Forgotten Toys * Freakazoid! * Fullmetal Alchemist * Futurama * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Gadget Boy and Heather * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Generation O! * The Genie Family * George Shrinks * The Get Along Gang * Ghostbusters * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Growing Up Creepie * Hamtaro * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Happy Birthday * The Harveytoons Show * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Hello Kitty and Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * Home Movies * Hoota and Snoz * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Idaten Jump * Inspector Gadget * Insektors * Inuyasha * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jellabies * Jem * The Jetsons * Johnny Test * Justice League Unlimited * Keroppi * Kipper * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * Krypto the Superdog * Kung Fu Dino Posse * Kyle and Kyleigh * The Land Before Time * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Lisa * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Looney Tunes * Looped * Luna and Cozy * M.A.S.K. * Mad Jack the Pirate * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Magic Key * The Magic School Bus * Maisy * Mamemo * Maple Town * MÄR * The Mask: Animated Series * Maya the Bee * Medabots * Megamind: The Series * Men in Black: The Series * Minecraft Mods * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Max * Millennium Minute * Mischief City * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Monster Allergy * Monster High * Monster Rancher * Monsuno * Morph * Moville Mysteries * The Mr. Men Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * My Little Pony * Naruto * The New Archies * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Night Hood * Ōban Star-Racers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * Oswald * OWL/TV * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Pandalian * Percy the Park Keeper * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pippi Longstocking (originally aired on Teletoon until the 2000s) * The Pirates of Dark Water * Plonsters * Playworld * Pokémon * Pokémon: Advanced * Pokémon: Advanced Battle * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon: Black & White * Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors * Pokémon: Johto League Champions * Pokémon: Indigo League * Pokémon: Master Quest * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys * Pokémon Chronicles * Police Academy: The Animated Series * Popples * Postman Pat * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Power Stone * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pretty Cure * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Pumper Pups * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Raccoons * Rantanplan * Rainbow Brite * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Rescue Heroes * Rex the Runt * Regal Academy * Road Rovers * Robotboy * Rolie Polie Olie (originally aired on Treehouse until 2012) * RollBots * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sacred Sacred Heroes * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Seven Little Monsters * Shaman King * Sharky & George * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sheeep * Silver Surfer * Shuriken School * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * The Smoggies * Snailympics * Sonic X * Space Goofs * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Speed Racer * Spider! * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spliced * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Spot the Dog * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Street Sharks * Stressed Eric * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stunt Dawgs * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Superman: The Animated Series * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Swamp Thing * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * The Three Friends and Jerry * ThunderCats * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * Toopy and Binoo * Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends * Toot & Puddle * The Toothbrush Family * Toxic Crusaders * The Transformers * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Trollz * Turtle Island * The Twins * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Underdog * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Walter Melon * Wayside * Waynehead * The Weekenders * Weird-Oh's * What-a-Mess * Wildlife * Wing Commander Academy * Winx Club * Wish Kid * Witch Hunter Robin * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * The Wind in the Willows * The Wizard of Oz (1990) * --Wolverine and the X-Men * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Worksneeded * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * The Yogi Bear Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Yure and You * Zatch Bell! * The Zeta Project * Zigby * Zoids: New Century Category:Shows Category:Lists Category:Article stubs